deroderidderfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Gebruiker:Station7/List of movies I'm watching and to be seen
Deze pagina heeft een grote update nodig. Missende films etc. Amerikaanse films *'A Man Apart': Finished *'After the Sunset': Finished *'Alexander': Finished *'Along Came a Spider': Finished *'American Gangster': Finished *'Angels & Demons': Finished *'Ant-Man (film)': Finished *'Apocalypto': Finished *'Argo': To be seen *'Around the World in 80 Days (2004)': Finished *'Antonement': Finished *'Avatar (2009)': Finished *'Avengers: Age of Ultron': Finished *'Backdraft': Finished *'Bandidas': Finished *'Batman (1989)': Finished *'Batman Begins': Finished *'Batman Forever': Finished *'Behind Enemy Lines': Finished *'Blood Diamond': Finished *'Butterfly on a Wheel': Finished *'Captain America: Civil War': Finished *'Captain America 2: Winter Soldier': Finished *'Casino Royale (2006)': Finished *'Catch Me If You Can': Finished *'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory': Finished *'Coyote Ugly': Finished *'Cloud Atlas': To be seen *'Crank': Finished *'Daredevil': Finished *'Deep Blue Sea (1999)': Finished *'Déjà Vu (2006)': Finished *'Die Another Day': Finished *'Die Hard': Finished *'Die Hard 2': Finished *'Die Hard 3': Finished *'Die Hard 4': To be seen *'Die Hard 5': Finished *'Disturbia': Finished *'Donnie Brasco': Finished *'Edge of Tommorow': Finished *'Entrapment': Finished *'E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial': Finished *'Exodus: Gods & Kings': Finished *'Face/Off': Finished *'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them': Finished *'Fantastic Four (2005)': Finished *'Fantastic Four (2015)': Finished *'Fast and the Furious 6': Finished *'First Blood': Finished *'First Knight': Finished *'Flight Plan': Finished *'Four Brothers': Finished *'Ghost Rider': Finished *'Gladiator (2000)': Finished *'Grease': Finished *'Guardians of the Galaxy': Finished *'Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2': Finished *'Hairspray': Finished *'Hard Rain': Finished *'Half Light (2006)': Finished *'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone': Finished *'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets ': Finished *'Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban': Finished *'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire': Finished *'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix': Finished *'Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince': Finished *'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1': Finished *'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2': Finished *'Herbie: Fully Loaded': Finished *'Highlander': Finished *'Hocus Pocus': Finished *'Hollow Man': Finished *'I Am Legend': Finished *'I, Robot': Finished *'Imagine Me & You': Finished *'Inside Man': (Gedeeltelijk gezien) *'Iron Man': (Gedeeltelijk gezien) *'Iron Man 3': Finished *'Jack Ryan: Shadow Recruit': Finished *'Journey 2: The Mysterious Island': Finished *'Jupiter Ascending': Finished *'Jurassic World': Finished *'Kill Bill: Volume 1': Finished *'Kill Bill: Volume 2': Finished *'King Arthur': Finished *'King Arthur: Legend of The Sword': Finished *'King Kong': (Gedeeltelijk gezien *'Kiss of Death': Finished *'Kiss the Girls': Finished *'Kong: Skull Island': Finished *'Ladder 49': Finished *'Lara Croft: Tomb Raider': Finished *'Lara Croft Tomb Raider: The Cradle of Life': Finished *'Live! (2007)': Finished *'Lord of War': Finished *'Mamma Mia!': Finished *'Man on Fire (2004)': Finished *'Man of Steel': Finished *'Matilda (1996)': Finished *'Mean Girls': Finished *'Mercury Rising': Finished *'Memento': Finished *'Men in Black 3': Finished *'Million Dollar Baby': Finished *'Mission Impossible II': Finished *'Mr. & Mrs. Smith': Finished *'Mulholland Drive': (Gedeeltelijk gezien) *'Murder at 1600': Finished *'National Treasure': Finished *'National Treasure: Book of Secrets': Finished *'Next': Finished *'Now You See Me': Finished *'Oblivion (2013)': Finished *'Olympus Has Fallen': Finished *'One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest': Finished *'Out of Time': Finished *'Pacific Rim': To be seen *'Panic Room': Finished *'Phone Booth': Finished *'Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl': Finished *'Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest': Finished *'Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End': Finished *'Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides': (Gedeeltelijk gezien) *'Planet of the Apes (2001)': Finished *'Poseidon (2006)': Finished *'Prison Break: The Final Break': Finished *'Quantum of Solace': Finished *'Reservoir Dogs': Finished *'Robocop (2014)': Finished *'Rogue One: A Star Wars Story': Finished *'Save the Last Dance': Finished *'Saving Private Ryan': Finished *'Scent of a Woman': Finished *'Scream': Finished *'Scream 2': Finished *'Scream 3': Finished *'Seven': Finished *'Seven Years in Tibet': Finished *'Shutter Island': Finished *'Sin City': Finished *'16 Blocks': Finished *'Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow': Finished *'Skyfall': Finished *'Snake Eyes': Finished *'SPECTRE': Finished *'Spider-Man 1': Finished *'Spider-Man 2': Finished *'Spider-Man 3': Finished *'Spy Kids': Finished *'Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace': Finished *'Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones': Finished *'Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith': Finished *'Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope': Finished *'Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back': Finished *'Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi ': Finished *'Star Wars: The Force Awakens': Finished *'Sunshine Cleaning': Finished *'Superman Returns': (Gedeeltelijk gezien) *'S.W.A.T.': Finished *'Swimming Pool': Finished *'Swordfish': Finished *'Taken 3': Finished *'Team America: World Police': Finished *'Terminator 2: Judgment Day': Finished *'The Amazing Spider-Man 2': Finished *'The Bone Collector': Finished *'The Bourne Identity (2002)': Finished *'The Bourne Supremacy': Finished *'The Bourne Ultimatum': (Mogelijk gezien) *'The Bourne Legacy': Finished *'The Boy in the Striped Pyjamas': Finished *'The Brothers Grimm': Finished *'The Bucket List': Finished *'The Butterfly Effect': Finished *'The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe': Finished *'The Davinci Code': Finished *'The Dark Knight': Finished *'The Dark Knight Rises': Finished *'The Departed': Finished *'The Final Cut (1995)': Finished *'The Great Wall': Finished *'The Green Mile': (Gedeeltelijk gezien) *'The Hunger Games': Finished *'The Hunger Games: Mocking Jay: Part 1': Finished *'The Hunger Games: Mocking Jay: Part 2': Finished *'The Illusionist': Finished *'The Last Samurai': Finished *'The Last King of Scotland': Finished *'The Legend of Zorro': Finished *'The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen': Finished *'The Lone Ranger (2013)': Finished *'The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring': Finished *'The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers': Finished *'The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King': Finished *'The Magnificent Seven (2016)': Finished *'The Mask of Zorro': Finished *'The Maze Runner': Finished *'The Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials': Finished *'The Mexican': (Gedeeltelijk gezien) *'The Name of the Rose': Finished *'The Negotiator': Finished *'The Net': Finished *'The Next Three Days': Finished *'The Perfect Storm': Finished *'The Prestige': Finished *'The Shawshank Redemption': Finished *'The Siege': Finished *'The Sixth Sense': Finished *'The Sum of All Fears': Finished *'The Taking of Pelham 123 (2009)': Finished *'The World is Not Enough': Finished *'Thirteen': Finished *'Thunderball': Finished *'Timeline': Finished *'Titanic': Finished *'Tommorow Never Dies': Finished *'Torque': Finished *'Training Day': Finished *'Transformers (2007)': Finished *'Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen': To be seen *'Transformers: Dark of the Moon': To be seen *'Transformers: Age of Extinction': To be seen *'Troy': Finished *'True Lies': Finished *'Twilight': Finished *'Twilight: New Moon': Finished *'300': Finished *'24: Redemption': Finished *'Under Siege': Finished *'Under Siege 2': Finished *'Van Helsing': Finished *'Vantage Point': Finished *'War of the Worlds': Finished *'Waterworld': Finished *'Wild Things': Finished *'Wild Things 2': Finished *'Wild Things 3': Finished *'Wild Things 4': Finished *'Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory': Finished *'Wonder Woman (2017)': Finished *'X-Men': Finished *'X-Men 2': Finished *'X-Men 3': Finished *'X-Men: Apocalypse': Finished *'XXX (2002)': Finished (234 momenteel) Animatie films *'Arthur': Finished *'Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2': Finished *'Despicable Me': Finished *'Digimon: The Movie': Finished *'Dinosaur': Finished *'Howl's Moving Castle': Finished *'Hotel Transylvania 2': Finished *'How To Train Your Dragon': Finished *'How To Train Your Dragon 2': Finished *'Ice Age': Finished *'Kung Fu Panda': Finished *'Pokémon the First Movie - Mewtwo Strikes Back': Finished *'Pokémon the Movie 2000 - The Power of One': Finished *'Pokémon 3: The Movie - Spell of the Unown': Finished *'Pokémon 4Ever - Celebi: Voice of the Forest': Finished *'Pokémon Heroes': Finished *'Jirachi: Wish Maker': Finished *'Destiny Deoxys': Finished *'Lucario and the Mystery of Mew': Finished *'Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea': Finished *'The Rise of Darkrai': Finished *'Giratina and the Sky Warrior': To be seen *'Arceus and the Jewel of Life': To be seen (Own it) *'Zoroark: Master of Illusions': To be seen (Own it) *'Pokémon the Movie: White—Victini and Zekrom': To be seen (Own it) *'Pokémon the Movie: Black—Victini and Reshiram': To be seen (Own it) *'Pokémon the Movie: Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice': To be seen (Own it) *'Pokémon the Movie: Genesect and the Legend Awakened': To be seen *'Pokémon the Movie: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction': To be seen *'Puss in Boots': Finished *'Rio': Finished *'Rio 2': Finished *'Shark Tale': Finished *'Shaun The Sheep: The Movie': Finished *'Shrek': Finished *'Shrek 2': Finished *'Shrek 3': Finished *'South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut': Finished *'Spirited Away': Finished *'Star Wars: The Clone Wars (film)': Finished *'The Croods': Finished *'The Lego Batman Movie': Finished *'The Polar Express': Finished *'The Simpsons Movie': Finished *'Walking with Dinosaurs': Finished (37 momenteel) Disney films *'Aladdin': Finished *'Aladdin and the King of Thieves': Finished *'Alice in Wonderland': Finished *'Bambi': Finished *'Beauty and the Beast (1991 film)': Finished *'Chicken Little': Finished *'Cinderella': Finished *'Dinosaur': Finished *'Dumbo': Finished *'Finding Nemo': Finished *'Finding Dory': Finished *'Hercules': Finished *'Home on the Range': Finished *'Inside Out': Finished *'Lady and The Tramp': Finished *'Lilo & Stitch': (Mogelijk gezien) *'Mulan': Finished *'Oliver & Company': Finished *'101 Dalmatians': Finished *'101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure': (Mogelijk gezien) *'Peter Pan': Finished *'Pinocchio': Finished *'Pocahontas (film)': Finished *'Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World': Finished *'Robin Hood': Finished *'Sleeping Beauty': Finished *'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs': Finished *'Tarzan': Finished *'Tarzan & Jane': (Mogelijk gezien) *'Tarzan II': (Mogelijk gezien) *'Treasure Planet': (Mogelijk gezien) *'The Aristocats': Finished *'The Emperor's New Groove ': Finished *'The Fox and the Hound': Finished *'The Fox and the Hound 2': Finished *'The Great Mouse Detective': Finished *'The Hunchback of Notre Dame': Finished *'The Hunchback of Notre Dame II': Finished *'The Jungle Book': Finished *'The Jungle Book 2': (Mogelijk gezien) *'The Lion King': Finished *'The Lion King 1½': Finished *'The Lion King II: Simba's Pride': Finished *'The Little Mermaid': Finished *'The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea ': (Mogelijk gezien) *'The Rescuers': Finished *'The Rescuers Down Under': (Mogelijk gezien) *'The Return of Jafar': Finished *'The Sword in the Stone': Finished *'Wreck-It Ralph': Finished (42 momenteel) Disney/Pixar films *'A Bug's Life': Finished *'Brave': Finished *'Cars': Finished *'Cars 2': Finished *'Cars 3': Finished *'Monsters Inc.': Finished *'Monsters University': Finished *'Planes': Finished *'Ratatouille': Finished *'The Incredibles': Finished *'Toy Story': Finished *'Toy Story 2': Finished *'Toy Story 3': Finished *'Up': Finished *'WALL-E': Finished (15 momenteel) Pixar short films *'The Blue Umbrella': Finished (1 momenteel) Nederlandse films *'Abeltje': Finished *'Alles is Liefde': Finished *'All Stars (film)': Finished *'All Stars 2: Old Stars': Finished *'Amsterdamned': Finished *'Caged (2011)': Finished *'Costa!': Finished *'Daglicht': Finished *'De Heineken Ontvoering': Finished *'Het Geheim': Finished *'Het Schnitzelparadijs': Finished *'Hoe Duur was de Suiker (film)': Finished *'Isabelle (2011)': Finished *'Flikken Maastricht: De Overloper': Finished *'Kenau': Finished *'Kruimeltje': Finished *'Lang Leve de Koningin': Finished *'Michiel de Ruyter': Finished *'Pietje Bell 2: De Jacht op de Tsarenkroon': (Gedeeltelijk gezien) *'Shouf Shouf Habibi!': Finished *'Swingers': Finished *'Vet Hard': Finished *'Zwartboek': Finished (23 momenteel) Belgische films *'Ben X': Finished (1 momenteel) Franse films *'Michel Vaillant (2003)': Finished (1 momenteel) Komedie films *'Anger Management': Finished *'Around the World in 80 Days (2004 film)': Finished *'As Good as It Gets': Finished *'Bad Company': Finished *'Be Cool': Finished *'Big Momma's House': Finished *'Bruce Almighty': Finished *'Charlie's Angels (2000)': Finished *'Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle': Finished *'Cheaper by the Dozen': Finished *'Coming to America': Finished *'Daddy Day Care': Finished *'EuroTrip': Finished *'50 First Dates': Finished *'Freaky Friday (2003)': Finished *'George of the Jungle': Finished *'Get Shorty': Finished *'Home Alone': Finished *'Home Alone 2': Finished *'Hitch': Finished *'Hot Fuzz': Finished *'I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry': Finished *'Liar Liar': Finished *'Major Payne': Finished *'Meet the Fockers': Finished *'Meet the Parents': Finished *'Miss Congeniality': Finished *'Mrs Bean's Holiday': Finished *'Mrs. Doubtfire': Finished *'My Super Ex-Girlfriend': Finished *'Night at the Museum': Finished *'Norbit': Finished *'Nutty Professor ::: The Klumps': Finished *'Rat Race': Finished *'Rush Hour': Finished *'Rush Hour 2': Finished *'Rush Hour 3': Finished *'Scary Movie': Finished *'Shanghai Knights': Finished *'Shanghai Noon': Finished *'Shaun of the Dead': Finished *'She's The Man': Finished *'Sister Act': Finished *'Something's Gotta Give': Finished *'Spaceballs': Finished *'The Big Bounce': Finished *'The Break-Up': Finished *'The Cat in The Hat': Finished *'The 40-Year Old Virgin': Finished *'The Haunted Mansion': Finished *'The Mask': Finished *'The Nutty Professor': Finished *'The Pacifier': Finished *'The Parent Trap': Finished *'The Princess Diaries': Finished *'The Sex Monster': Finished *'The Wedding Singer': Finished *'Trading Places': Finished *'Wedding Crashers': Finished *'Yes Man': Finished *'You, Me and Dupree': Finished (61 momenteel) Horror films *'Bride of Chucky': Finished *'Child's Play': Finished *'Child's Play 2': Finished *'Child's Play 3': Finished *'Final Destination': Finished *'Final Destination 2': Finished *'Final Destination 3': Finished (7 momenteel) Romantische films *'Coyote Ugly': Finished *'Imagine Me and You': Finished *'The Notebook': Finished (3 momenteel) Avonturen films *'O Brother, Where Art Thou?': Finished (1 momenteel) Britse films *'Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory': Finished (1 momenteel) Concert registraties *'Glee: The 3D Movie': Finished *'Toto: The Greatest Hits Live': Finished (2 momenteel) Documentaire films *'Bears (2014)': Finished *'Nature 3D': Finished (2 momenteel) Korte animatie films Wetenswaardigheden *''Die Hard 5'' is de enige Die Hard film die ik ook in een bioscoop heb gezien. *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' is de eerste Star Wars film die ik een bioscoop heb gezien. *''Toy Story 3'' is de enige Toy Story film die ik ook in een bioscoop heb gezien.